In recent years, various services have been provided for users by connecting portable terminals with a web server and the like through a public line network. In particular, advanced services, which have been provided for personal computers conventionally, have become possible to provide for mobile phones by the appearance of smart phones (highly functional mobile phones).
In addition to services provided from servers, smart phones themselves have various functions. However, it often takes time for users to become familiar with all the functions. For example, even if a smart phone has functions as a user desires, the problem in which the user cannot utilize the functions has been presented because the user are not sure how to set up the functions.
In order to maximize the use of advanced web services and the high functionality of a smart phone, users need to know the setting operation and the functions of a smart phone. In addition, if a user who is not used to the setting operation of the user's terminal for the first time, setting information that should not be deleted may actually deleted, or inappropriate configuration may be set to cause an error.
For approaching such problems, there has been a known method of remotely supporting (maintaining) a user's terminal from a system to remotely configure the user's terminal and to remotely guide the user of the terminal. For example, PLT 1 discloses that a server side acquires the screen information of each client to be supported and constantly displays a list of this screen information on the server to promote the efficiency of supporting and monitoring a client.
In addition, it is known that remote operation is conducted, for example, by remotely logging into a user terminal that receives support, from a terminal that conducts remote support and then sharing a screen in real time. Specifically, a screen being displayed on a user terminal is sequentially forwarded to an operator to be displayed thereon, and the operator terminal is operated. This enables input (remote) operation as if the user terminal is operated. In addition, PLT 2 discloses the method of conducting remote support by using a mobile phone.
However, when remotely logging on a device, an operator who operates an operator terminal may find that not the device but the devices connected therewith may have problems. For example, viewing and operating the SSID configuration of the wireless router are required for setting an SSID (Service Set Identifier) when a smart phone receiving support is connected with a domestic wireless LAN. Accordingly, logging onto only a smart phone does not help much.
The inventor has paid attention whether or not using a device (“smart phone” is used herein) to be supported enables the devices communicatably connected therewith to be operated or viewed.